


Poly Fever

by starbombb



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, lots of angst bro im so sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbombb/pseuds/starbombb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is unsure of his decision to accept this relationship, Danny and Barry feel guilty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poly Fever

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS BASICALLY JUST SADNESS. I SWWEAR I MEANT TO WRITE FLUFF. also i might make more (hopefully longer) chapters if people are into it ????

"Danny?"

No response.

"… Danny?"

No response. Again.

Barry frowned.

"God dammit- Danny!"

"What! What do you want, Barry?!" Danny finally snapped, having heard the man’s first two attempts but also having chosen to ignore them.

Barry flinched a bit, his frown remaining. “It’s Ross,” Barry said with a soft whine.

"And what about Ross?"

"He says he’s not feeling good, and he needs you.."

Danny rolled his eyes, a grumble rising from his throat. “And why can’t he ask help from _you?_ ” he asked, now glaring gently at the other.

Barry’s eyes lowered.

"Well. He wants… _You_ ,” he repeated, disappointment sharpening his words. “Not me.”

"Oh, well-.. Oh," Danny said upon realization.

He’d known how hesitant Ross had been to opening up his heart for a polyamorous relationship with both Danny and Barry, and Danny felt guilty. He felt like he’d forced Ross into it all, even though Ross argued he wanted it this way.

Barry shared the guilt.

Ross never fully leaned into his touches, never smiled up at him with sparkling eyes and told him he loved him. Not like he did with Dan, and Barry knew he never would.

"I’m sorry…" Danny murmured, standing up to pull his boyfriend into a gentle hug. "I really hope he comes around.. Or at least tells us how he honestly feels about this."

He pulled back to give the editor a smile, followed by a kiss, before pulling away.

"I love you," Barry hummed.

"Now go take care of that dumb Aussie. And don’t you dare get sick! I’m not touching either of you if you do," he warned with a ‘stern’ expression, only causing Danny to laugh.

"Will do, Barry Bear." Dan snickered, giving a grin and a wink as he walked happily to their room.

Barry shook his head, laughing at the stupid nickname.

"Loser."


End file.
